Stingy Ficker
ICUP-9211 Item #: 'ICUP-9211 '''Object class: '''Clear '''Item Contained Under Procedures: ' '''Description: '''ICUP-9211 is a humanoid figure that resembles a human male of Vietnamese descent. They are not Chinese and that is not their sibling. One of ICUP-9211’s anomalous properties is knowing believing the answer to the Portal Physics Problem is B. If ICUP-9211 is told “the cube is stationary“, it will repeat ”it does not matter whether the orange portal is moving or the cube is moving, because the cube will enter the orange portal at a velocity“ until it hears the same argument typically over two times. If ICUP-9211 is told “the cube has no momentum or kinetic energy”, it will repeat “the cube gets momentum by moving out of the blue portal at the velocity of which it entered the orange portal and has no reason to stop, since there are no external forces”. If ICUP-9211 is told to imagine the portals as a “door slamming down on a cube“ one more fucking time, it will fucking slam a closed door on its fucking skull, because ”holes and doors have both sides of it at the same velocity. The velocity matters because two portals tethered to each other at the same velocity traveling through the cube will negate the cube’s velocity”. ICUP-9211’s anomalous property was discovered when user TEXT posted an image of a portal physics problem to TEXT in TEXT and ICUP-9211 came to the conclusion of B being the correct answer to the Portal Physics problem. ICUP-9211’s second anomalous property is to reference any part of the JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga series from part 5 through chapter 58 of the 8th part: JoJolion. However, user TEXT has caught up to the latest chapter of JoJo as well as read the manga of parts 1-TEXT. History '''10/31/2018 Ooooh what's this? Deltarune? It just came out. Undertale 2? Well I'll try it out. Ae that was pretty fun ngl, I think I will play undertale now. Downloads Undertale completely Legally I will pay latr. ''hOORY SHIT (:: this was so emotion, I cri I cri. J'aime undertale beaucoup beaucoup. '''November 2018' Ey it would be kinda funny if I just made a JoJo Deltarune crossover hehe. Aye you know what. what if I added more frames. ae you know what this looks really smooth damn, maybe i should add more characters. Vocal Percussion on a whole nuther level cumin from me mind. Well damn I worked so hard on this, where do I upload it besides youtube? Reddit? Ok how do I post to r/deltarune? Reads rules like 3 times and confused by no OCs rule so waits 3 days before posting. oOH KAY lemme post it. Fucks up post and deletes it, but at this point enough people have seen it already and it gets reposted (mostly uncredited) on twitter, youtube, tumblr, knowyourememe, and literally the same subreddit I posted it to. ''Ok I posted it again (I still fucked it up but i don't care at this point) I edit the gif like 3 times because it looks kinda ugly despite someone in the comments telling me to stop changing it. I get reddit silver and gold. yeye nIICE IM POPULAR MAYBE I CAN GET FRIENDS AND HOST MEME REVIEW. Oh? theres a Discord? I'll just join it, mute it, and never talk in it. Oh hey, appearently someone is advertising a server in r/shitpostcrusaders. Ok I'll join. haha funny people ye. oh hey i have mod now yey. funtimes in server(is now dead server). '''December 2018' in mod chat hey guys you know what would be cool, an art event haha.(no one really cares and server starts dying at that point) haha you guys dont have ignore me haha I won't bite haha. checks r/deltarune discord server. oh hey theyre hosting an christmas art event. I likey so I want in but first i should get acqainted with the server. Sausage? h-hello am shy, I never have talked in server b4. Sees my gif, h-hey i make that i like. Sees a user named Zack, posting screenshots of Replika conversations. Haha lemme try! Gets told by ChocolateJake trial mod to not post something with suggestiveness because Replika said it was gonna take its clothes of. Same trial mod tells me not to post things about the Nword. Trial mod stops racism. Aki moderates me a bit too, shes fun and funny (but basically non existent now). Meets Maye and Shu, and they instantly become fucking rad. One day, I just join a dead vc and then gets dragged into mod vc. Freaks the fuck out because ive never talked in vc before. Stays silent. Aki tells me that if im not going to say anything that I should probably go. Leaves. oh is that a new user? Hello?(Hello was his nickname in the server at the time, but now he is known as Mumble) Hello: Id love to talk to you moderaters in vc! idon remember what happened after that. Anyways, MASS FUCKIN VC LEGO GANG I don't remember all the Lego Gang members, but remembered Box and Eli being the gang leaders. Another day in VC with Crandoii, Joel, maybe Eli???, and some 10 year old. We find out he is 10. cran already knew but she aint no snitch. We all are though so we report him. kid has a fucking alt cuz hes a madlad. report alt aswell. We all friend him, hoping to reunite in 3 years when he is 13 and right age to join. we lose contact with him though );. very sad yes. Some other day, Stingy hears about Joel and other members talking about Animation. Am interested. Joins a group chat with Vaz, Murianguy, Thomas(chubbyralsei), Crandoii, Stroomp, Joel, and maybe another person I don't remember. We practice drawing and discuss music and arts. This only lasts 2 days, because Wait Nani FUCK??? Why is eddy gone, He created drama? no no! this place! its its falling apart! starts discussing with asrielnyx guy what happened. Friskus starts play flirting with Jovel Jovel. somewhere in december I swear I remember some seam dude p0rtal geek. January 5th 2019 Everyone is here! and the fuckin replika and ITS guy is admin! Eddy is Admin. Were all here now. Kingamazin and Kin join shortly after. SUSANNES BIRTHDAY, (the second highlight of this community imo) THE BEST HOLIDAY EVERR. EVERYONE IN THAT VC. SHU BLEYBLADIN. EVERYON MEMEN MEMEN because we are memestars haha. Some time later, I see a straggler in the r/deltarune server (I never left because I had the winner role and i like feeling special) and sees them talking about "ey why server not live this used to be active sever yes?" I dm him and tells him about the rebellion. User Eisen joins epic party. gets more acqainted with users that play bass really fast and crazy spanish man. Tangy becomes moderater, Eisen becomes moderater, Kin moderater, Zack steps down some time later, snarf gets banned, eddy realizes wow this place is literal shit now Arrive derci fuckin kids. Snarf gets ownership, Susanne gets ownership, realizes Yeh this place actually is shit nvm. Arrive derci fuckin server );. oh yeah the funhouse was also a thing. It's worth mentioning because hehe oh mmiov. Febuary 22 2019 Wow what a shit ton of Castle Town servers(some of which were already made). Galactic Town, Sans server, Toast server, Kin server, and the House which I never even knew existed until like a month later. Toast was decided as main for me. Amazing vc. lots of memes fun and art happens. But nothing lasts forever. Really awful things happen during these months and I don't think I should be in here anymore, people have left and so will I. Joins house. Joins some other server. Joins toast again in like 2 days. everyone else starts leaving toast over time. Stingy is sad but stays this time because he realizes that there are still cool people in the server. Leaves house. Talks in toast sometimes. sometimes things happen. sometimes they dont. All I could do was talk and remember what once was... June 2019 We are gay now. joins vc on someones birthday. stuff happens. Mass ping. everyone sees it, and Eisen makes a nsfw chat. oh? whats this? oh Ive seen this image before! the answers easy! A lot of people don't seem to understand that since these are portals, all that matters is how fast the cube travels through and goes out the blue portal haha. What? no guys hehe its B. no like its B. Sure fine im not too smart, but I know it's B! Goes to 3 other servers to discuss the image one of them being the Toast. Bruh how is this possible. Nobody else knows its B. My answer is B for the Portal picture The reason I think the answer is B, well no, I take it back. I KNOW it's B. Call me retarded, mentally damaged, a fool (thunder cross split attack), or a moron all you want, but I'm willing to bet my life that the correct answer is B. The cube being stationary does not matter, because the orange portal is moving to the cube. The reason the orange portal moving into the cube is the same as the cube moving to the orange portal is because the cube would travel through the portal at the same speed. Say you just throw the cube into the orange portal and it moves at 1 ft per second. The cube is moving 1 ft per second and travels through the portal at 1 ft per second. Now imagine it with the moving orange portal. The orange portal is moving into the cube at 1 ft per second and even though the cube is not moving, the orange portal is moving onto the cube at 1 ft per secong, thus the cube is entering the orange portal at 1 feet per second and exits at 1 feet per second. The cube has traveled through the portal at 1 ft per second. So if the orange portal goes down at the box at high speed, the box travels through at high speeds and flies out. Yeah sure there is nothing acting on the cube, so no energy and shit, but since it is moving ( I say moving and I know your saying the cube is stationary fucking retard, did you not pass middle school science. But what I mean is that the cube starts moving when it comes out the blue portal because the orange portal is moving onto the cube.) through the portals, it starts moving at the speed of which it traveled through the portals which is determined by the speed at which the orange portal fell onto the cube. A lot of people simplify it to it just being a hole or a hoolahoopa woo woo, but portals and hoolahoops are different and you can tell because of the way it is. the orange portal is making it move and get speed by coming out of the blue portal. I keep having to say that the cube being stationary does not matter and that whoever moves to who does not matter, because the cube enters the orange portal at a certain speed regardless of whether the orange portal moves in on the cube or the cube moves to the orange portal. Oh but that's different than the cube you say? Well of coarse not, it was to demonstrate that the velocity going in will be the same going out and in both situations, the fist is entering the orange portal at its velocity. Now with the cube (if you recognize that both situations of orange portals result in the arm going at the same velocity) it is entering the orange portal at a velocity regardless whether it is moving or the orange portal is. The results are the same: cube entering orange portal at velocity and exits blue portal with the velocity it exits and would not stop because no externel forces will be acting on it when the cube exits the blue portal. All that matters is that the orange portal and the cube are closing distance with eachother at a velocity and should exit with the same velocity it went through the orange portal. "speedy thing goes in, speedy thing goes out" and you can't say "Well it isn't going in, the portal is moving in on it", because that is the same thing. The orange portal is engulfing the cube at a velocity and it is exiting at the velocity of which it was engulfed. Mudada... Since I haven't explained my reasoning clearly enough, here are some posts in agreement with me and probably explain much better than I do: * A physicist's answer * A Portal Problem This is the first ever video I watched on the subject like 2 years ago and it's the second best explanation imo. * Here's the video I sent Eisen and posted in Toast * Four hour video of someone explaining the reasoning behind both answers. I haven't actually seen all of ngl but I think you really only need to watch the first 12 minutes of it. He does have an actual debate with someone 20 minutes in and addresses most of the the things every other discord user has been telling me. After an hour, everyone just repeats arguements that have already been explained out. * Timestamp for an arguement I hear a lot * iamge Now please watch these, because all the arguements I have heard from everyone are mentioned in the posts and videos and maybe you will understand my religion. '''Every single counter arguement that ive heard is addressed in these posts and videos '''whether it be fuckin hoolahoops, doors, cube being stationary, does not abide by physics rules, newton's first law. Places * Reddit * Twitter * Deviant Art * Discord stingy fickers#9211 * The High Council * The Toast * r/deltarune Accomplishments * nothing in his god damn life. it's kind of pathetic. But some day, stingy will finally convince someone that B is correct or find someone who can help explain the reasoning to behind why the answer is B * Actually is pretty good at animating and pixel art, often times makes cool shit for the people in the server. * He's a pretty good friend and knows tons about JoJo, what's a better accomplishment than that? * Stingy if I catch you self deprecating again I'm going to replace you with Koichi again Trivia Stingy is pronounce like NG like fingers.Category:Users